cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
G Chapter 22: Kumi's Determination
|Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Kumi no ketsui |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 22 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Raiti Hirakazu |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Monthly Bushiroad (JP) Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 3 (JP) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = February 2017 (in Monthly Bushiroad) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 26 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 21: Be, Strongerー |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 23: Beyond the Victory or Defeat }}Kumi's Determination is the twenty-second chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation manga, first published in Monthly Bushiroad magazine and later collected in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 3. Plot Kumi challenges Riku to a cardfight as means of bringing Tokoha back to normal as Chrono did for Shion. Riku states that he had no need to play against a fighter who lost in the first round of the shop tournament however he did want to test his Oracle Think Tank deck. As such their fight begins, Riku riding Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki and Kumi riding Battle Sister, Compote, Riku taking note of her usage of Battle Sisters. Kumi takes the first turn riding Battle Sister, Taffy while Riku rides and attacks with Imperial Shrine Guard, Sumiyoshi. Kumi was unsure whether her current self would be able to defeat Riku, even so since Tokoha was watching she would try her best with the deck Tokoha made for her. She continues as Battle Sister, Cocotte, attacking and using its skill to add a card to her hand. Riding Imperial Shrine Guard, Akagi, Riku calls Diviner, Kuroikazuchi then attacks the vanguard. His drive check reveals a critical trigger with the critical left to Akagi while the power goes to Kuroikazuchi. He pushes Kumi to three damage however instead of attacking with Kuroikazuchi he immediately ends his turn. His intentions become obvious as Kumi's turn begins, as she is prevented from using Limit Break due to only having three damage. Taking this in stride, Kumi uses it as a chance to debut Battle Sister, Madeleine, stating that since the shop tournament she had upgraded her deck in order to take advantage of stride. Riku has no problem with dealing with Kumi's attacks though her drive check reveals a heal trigger. Upon his own turn, he takes the chance to stride Dragon Destroyer Battle Deity, Kamususanoo. Through Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo's Stride Bonus he adds a card to his then proceeds to call Precious Ophidian and Silent Tom. Tokoha worries over the fact that the majority of Kumi's hand contains grade 0s as she recognises Silent Tom. Kamususanoo's attack is blocked by a Battle Sister, Chocolat though its drive check reveals a double critical with all effects going to Silent Tom. Kumi realises the danger posed by Silent Tom too late as it hits her vanguard with three criticals pushing her to five damage. These series of events reaffirm Tokoha's belief that Riku plays with the intention of crushing the opponent's clan. She didn't want Kumi to be bound by the same feelings she had, the feelings that caused her to reject her deck. Kumi herself states that she should've studied her clan more beforehand and somethings had to be learnt by actually cardfighting. Inspite of that she was learning so much thanks to her fight with Riku. Kumi strides Excite Battle Sister, Miroir, using Madeline's stride bonus adn Miroir's skill. While Chrono and Shion are excited about the prospects of Kumi's turn, Tokoha is in disbelif of her actions. She can not understand why Kumi isn't scared of losing while using her precious deck. Kumi asks her to remember the day Tokoha gave her the deck. How Kumi had become discouraged about playing as she would make her opponents annoyed by her playing, it was Tokoha who gave her the courage to continue playing. With the deck Tokoha gave her, she would never be worried. Riku blocks Miroir's attack with a perfect guard leaving the triple drive. With each check Kumi reveals a critical trigger giving all effects to Battle Sister, Macaron. Tokoha realise that she was wrong. Losing never broke her bond with Ahsha, their bond couldn't be broken that easily. The bond between a fighter and their deck wasn't that brittle. Tokoha shouts her support for Kumi as the four critical Macaron makes its attack on Riku. Featured Units Oracle Think Tank *Battle Sister, Chai *Battle Sister, Ginger *Battle Sister, Muffin *Battle Sister, Tiramisu *Divine Sword, Kusanagi *Psychic Bird *Battle Sister, Compote *Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki *Arbitrator, Ame-no-Sagiri *Battle Sister, Chocolat *Battle Sister, Taffy *Divine Sword, Ame-no-Murakumo *Imperial Shrine Guard, Sumiyoshi *Precious Ophidian *Battle Sister, Cocotte *Battle Sister, Macaron *Battle Sister, Pannacotta *Diviner, Kuroikazuchi *Imperial Shrine Guard, Akagi *Silent Tom *Battle Sister, Madeleine *Battle Sister, Parfait *Flip Croony *Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo *Dragon Destroyer Battle Deity, Kamususanoo *Excite Battle Sister, Miroir Neo Nectar *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha Featured Cardfight(s) Category:Manga Category:Chapters